The present invention generally relates to electric propulsion systems for traction vehicles, and more particularly, to a control system for such an electric propulsion system.
An electric propulsion system for a traction vehicle, such as a large haulage truck, often comprises a prime mover-driven electric generating means which supplies electric power to a pair of high horsepower electric traction motors that are respectively connected in driving relation to a pair of wheels located on opposite sides of the vehicle. The prime mover is generally a relatively large diesel engine and the traction motors are generally adjustable speed reversible direct current (d-c) electric motors. The operator of the vehicle controls the speed and direction of travel of the vehicle by manipulating one or more speed control pedals and a forward-reverse-neutral selector switch. An accelerator speed control pedal is adapted to control the diesel engine speed which determines the power output of the generating means to thereby vary the magnitude of the voltage applied to the traction motors.
A moving vehicle is decelerated by releasing the speed control pedal and either allowing the vehicle to coast or activating its mechanical or electrical braking system. In the electrical braking mode of operation, the motors function as generators and the magnitude of the voltage generated across the armature windings of each motor is proportional to the rotational speed and the field excitement current of the motor. Dynamic braking resistor grids are connected across the armatures of the respective motors to dissipate the electric power output of the motors during such electrical braking. The average magnitude of current in each resistor grid is a measure of the braking effect of the associated motor.
Such vehicles are most often employed in off the road environments, such as strip mines and the like which have terrain grades that can be severe, given the fact that the vehicles carry extremely large payloads. For obvious reasons, it is common to establish a maximum allowable propulsion speed for the vehicles and it has been conventional practice to include a preset overspeed limit in the controls of the propulsion system.
Several factors affect the selection of the speed limit. It cannot be higher than the maximum safe speed for entering any downhill grade of the roadway along which the vehicle will travel. The maximum safe entry speed is the highest constant speed that can be maintained on the downhill grade with the electrical retarding in effect. If the actual entry speed were higher than the maximum, the available dynamic retarding effort of the traction motors would be insufficient to keep the vehicle from accelerating into a runaway condition. The maximum retarding ability of d-c traction motors depends primarily on the commutation limit of the motors. Above the commutation limit, electrical arcs or sparks can occur with resulting damage to the motor commutator and brushes. The commutation limit is a function of the armature current magnitude multiplied by the armature velocity. At high speeds the current must be kept relatively low in order to avoid such arcing, thereby resulting in lower available dynamic retarding effect. If the available retarding effect were insufficient to slow the vehicle, service brakes could be used. However, at speeds above about 5 miles per hour, service brakes should not be used because such brakes rapidly wear at such speeds.
Even though the payloads carried by such vehicles is extremely large, it is desirable in terms of efficiency to have the vehicles travel as fast as is safely possible. When the vehicles are moving up a relatively steep grade, the maximum capacity of the diesel engine and the electric generating means is desirably used. This insures that the maximum speed is achieved.
Because of the expense of acquiring and maintaining such vehicles is substantial, it is also highly desirable to maximize the productivity of such vehicles and it is therefore desirable to have data relating to its history of operation of the vehicle to assist the owner-operator in evaluating the operation of the vehicles and to aid in the maintenance of them. Additionally, if a malfunction occurs in the operation of the vehicle, it is desirable to be able to troubleshoot the problem and perform corrective maintenance as well as preventative maintenance of the vehicle.